studieloopbaanfandomcom-20200213-history
Open invulling
Bijdrage van Denise Kuizenga uit practicumgroep 27 Hoe wordt je seksuoloog? Als je seksuoloog wilt worden, dan heb je twee routes die je kunt doorlopen. Voor de eerste route dien je afgestuurd te zijn als basispsycholoog, dit is iedereen die zijn Master Gezondheidszorgpsychologie heeft afgerond. 1) ''GZ-psycholoog'' Allereerst is het belangrijk dat je werkervaring opdoet als basispsycholoog, daarna zal je moeten solliciteren voor de GZ-opleiding. Wanneer je hiervoor geselecteerd wordt en uiteindelijk GZ-psycholoog bent kan je je verder specialiseren als seksuoloog. De RINO groep (http://www.rinogroep.nl/opleiding/3993/postmaster-opleiding-seksuologie.html) biedt een postmaster opleiding tot seksuoloog. Dit is een tweejarige opleiding verspreid over 25 bijeenkomsten. De kosten voor deze opleiding zijn €6.695 incl. Digitale literatuur en lunch, excl. boeken. Let op! Je moet aan de volgende eisen voldoen. Accreditatie en erkenning Beroepsregistratie De opleiding is erkend en geaccrediteerd door de NVVS. 2) Master Seksuologie Leuven '' In plaats van de Master Gezondheidszorgpsychologie aan de UvA te volgen, kan je ervoor kiezen om de Master seksuologie in Leuven te volgen. Voor de mensen die niet weten waar Leuven ligt: dit is een stad in België in de buurt van Brussel. Met de bachelor Psychologie wordt je toegelaten tot de opleiding. Ook hierbij gaat het oom een tweejarige opleiding, maar uiteraard voltijd. Je betaalt het reguliere collegegeld. Wat misschien handig is om te weten is dat zij zich niet alleen op Seksuologie richten maar ook ingaan op relatieproblematiek en de behandeling hiervan als relatietherapeut. Competenties die belangrijk zijn om over te beschikken als seksuoloog zijn: Integriteit, klantgerichtheid, analytisch, plannen en organiseren, luisteren. ''Verzekering De verzekering vergoed geen behandelingen meer van de seksuoloog, je zou dus als particulier te werk moeten gaan. Natuurlijk zijn er andere werkplekken zoals: het onderzoek, het geven van voorlichtingen of in een ziekenhuis. Gelukkig is ook hier een andere oplossing voor. Er zijn veel cliënten met seksuele problemen, maar men is zich er vaak niet van bewust dat er ook andere stoornissen een hieraan ten grondslag liggen. Zo hebben veel cliënten depressieve gevoelens of zijn ook daadwerkelijk depressief. Comorbide stoornissen zijn dan ook angststoornissen. Wanneer je ook een psychotherapeut bent, mag je cliënten voor deze stoornissen behandelen. Op deze wijze behandel je iemand die zowel depressief is als seksuele problemen ervaart. Deze werkwijze wordt wel door de verzekering vergoed en dit is absoluut belangrijk om bewust van te zijn! Bijdrage van Celine de Boer uit practicumgroep 14 Welke vaardigheden die je bij de Psychologie bachelor opdoet kun je ook inzetten als je de consultancy hoek in wilt? In de meeste consultancy vacatures wordt gevraagd om een vooropleiding in bedrijfsrichting. Bijvoorbeeld bedrijfseconomie, economie, bedrijfskunde etc. Dit klinkt ook heel logisch. Ik ben het er alleen niet helemaal mee eens. Een consultant (in mijn vakgebied) houdt zich namelijk vooral bezig met relaties: de relatie tussen c level en de medewerkers daaronder, de relatie tussen medewerkers van verschillende afdelingen, de relatie tussen de organisatie en haar klanten, de relatie tussen de organisatie en de overheid en andere stakeholders. Wanneer ik mijn werk op deze manier beschrijf zou de studie psychologie juist weer heel logisch klinken. Tijdens deze studie leren wij namelijk onder ander welke invloed mensen op elkaar kunnen hebben. Dit is belangrijk voor de functie omdat we deze invloed kunnen gebruiken om anderen ergens toe te zetten in de organisatie. Ook de kennis die we over motivatie opdoen is van groot belang. Zou er namelijk sprake zijn van een probleem in effectiviteit in een organisatie dan moet de consultant weten wat de motivatie onder de medewerkers verhoogt. Ik denk dat het vak Gesprekspracticum ook een grote hulp is. Als consultant krijg je met heel veel verschillende mensen op verschillende niveaus te maken. In het vak leer je omgaan met mensen die best wel eens kunnen tegenwerken in (bijvoorbeeld) een evaluatiegesprek. Ook leer je hoe je zelf overkomt op anderen. Aangezien je als consultant een goede eerste indruk moet achterlaten voor belangrijke opdrachten is dit bewustzijn erg belangrijk. De studie psychologie vereist veel zelfstandigheid. Deze competentie heeft een consultant nodig omdat je achter de schermen vaak alleen werkt. Ook werken consultants vaak voor een eigen zaak. Hierin is sterke zelfstandigheid cruciaal. In de Arbeids- en Organisatiepsychologie specialisatie komen veel gastsprekers langs. Dit zijn vaak medewerkers van organisaties waar consultants regelmatig langs komen. Ook consultants zelf komen voorbij. De studie psychologie geeft dus ook een realistisch beeld van wat een student kan verwachten van de baan. bijdrage van Danja Overgaag uit practicumgroep 28 Is het mogelijk vanuit een specialisatie 2 Mastertracks van andere richtingen te volgen? Vanwege mijn voorkeur voor zowel A&O als Sociale psychologie heb ik uitgezocht of beide te combineren zijn. Zo vroeg ik mij af of de mastertracks ‘Sociale beïnvloeding’ (van Sociale psychologie) en ‘Human Resource & Career Management’ (van A&O psychologie) met elkaar te combineren zijn. De mastertrack ‘Sociale beïnvloeding’ richt zich voornamelijk op het analyseren van menselijk gedrag in groepsverbanden. Hierbij staan onder andere emotie en motivatie centraal. Vanuit deze richting is het mogelijk op het werkveld bij onder andere consumentenbureau ’s en in reclame of marketing bureaus te werken. De mastertrack bestaat uit de vakken: Reclame en Consumentengedrag, Survey-onderzoek in de Sociale Psychologie, Emotionele beïnvloeding, ontwikkelen en evalueren van interventies, stage sociale psychologie en een masterthese. De mastertrack ‘Human Resource & Career Management’ richt zich voornamelijk op personeelspsychologie. Hierbij staan werving en personeelsbinding centraal. Vanuit deze richting is het mogelijk op het werkveld bij onder andere HR afdelingen en advies- en consultantbureaus te kunnen werken. De mastertrack bestaat uit de vakken: HRM en personeelsadvies, Career management, MAPS, A&O psychologie stage, masterthese en daarnaast de keuze uit: Beoordelen & beslissen, Actieonderzoek in organisaties en Interventies A&G In college heb ik mij door Roeland Voskens (2017) laten vertellen dat door het kiezen van de juiste keuzevakken het mogelijk is aan de toegangseisen te voldoen voor beide Mastertracks. Dit betekend wel dat het masterprogramma twee jaar zal duren in plaats van een. Echter hoef je hierdoor niet langer bezig te zijn met de bachelor. Verder is op de website van de UvA te vinden dat er in het derde jaar ruimte is om in de keuze ruimte eventueel een keuzevak uit een andere specialisatie binnen de psychologie te kiezen. Als er in het tweede jaar al voor keuzevakken zijn gekozen die binnen de derde jaars keuzevakken horen kan dit extra ruimte bieden om meer vakken van een andere specialisatie te kiezen. Echter staat er op de website van de UvA iets ander vermeld bij de toegangseisen voor de mastertracks: - Je een UvA bachelor Psychologie hebt met specialisatie Arbeids- en Organisatiepsychologie / Sociale psychologie, of een daaraan gelijkwaardige opleiding; - Je je bachelor programma binnen 4 jaar hebt afgerond; - Of als je meer dan 4 jaar over je bachelor hebt gedaan, maar je een cijfergemiddelde van 7 hebt behaald, en maximaal 6 herkansingen hebt gedaan. - Als bovenstaande voor jou niet geldt, zul je later in het aanmeldproces gevraagd worden een toelichting te schrijven waarom je geschikt denkt te zijn voor de mastertrack. (Universiteit van Amsterdam, 2017) Nu heb ik hier verheldering voor gevraagd bij de studieadviseur (Franses, 2017). Zij heeft mij verteld dat het mogelijk is de twee specialisaties te combineren. Echter vertelde zij mij dat dit waarschijnlijk niet mogelijk is binnen één studiejaar. Zij had namelijk contact opgenomen met de studiecoördinatoren van sociale en A&O psychologie en zij vertelde haar het volgende: Bachelor Sociale: - In ieder geval dient het vak attitudes ofwel sociale beïnvloeding gevolgd teczijn. - De vakken uit het eerste semester doen: dit zijn er vier waarbij een mag bestaan uit een keuevak van A&O. Bachelor A&O: De bachelorspecialisatie van sociale te hebben afgerond + een schakelprogramma te hebben gevolgd waarin de derdejaars A&O vakken RSW, Leiderschap, M&A en AGW heeft behaald Vervolgens kan ze de these en stage combineren indien akkoord bevonden door beide afstudeerrichtingen Hiernaast wordt de mogelijkheid geboden een schakelprogramma te volgen. Het nadeel aan dit programma is dat deze wel voor een jaar vertraging zorgt binnen de bachelor. Dit is een extra programma waarin je een cursus aangeboden krijgt om je kennis over de andere discipline bij te scholen. Zo heb je de mogelijkheid tot beide richtingen toegelaten te worden. Echter kun je hierdoor niet in aanmerking komen om twee bachelors aan te vragen. Er is een apart schakelprogramma ontwikkeld voor de richtingen Sociale en A&O psychologie. Om hiervoor in aanmerking te komen dien je hiervoor tijdig bij de studieadviseur een verzoek voor in te dienen. Dit alles gaf bij mij weer dat het mogelijk is de richtingen te combineren. Echter is er erg onduidelijk hoelang je hier precies over doet. Het beste is uit te gaan van twee jaar en op basis van persoonlijke voorkeur nog even te overleggen met de studiecoördinatoren. Op deze manier lukt het misschien het in een jaar (of anderhalf jaar) af te ronden. Aangezien dit afhangt van welke vakken iemand precies wilt volgen valt daar helaas geen precieze tijdsindicatie aan te koppelen. Bijdrage van Robin Klomp uit practicumgroep 18 Bachelorprogramma specialisatie Klinische Psychologie (3e jaar) Wat zijn de verplichte vakken? Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Angst- en stemmingsstoornissen (6 EC) Angst- en stemmingsstoornissen vallen onder de internaliserende stoornissen. Bij internaliserende stoornissen staat het lijden van de persoon zelf centraal, terwijl bij externaliserende stoornissen het effect van het gedrag op de omgeving centraal staat. Tijdens dit vak zullen de belangrijkste theorieën over angst- en stemmingsstoornissen aan bod komen. De focus van het vak zal liggen op de biologische, cognitieve, leertheoretische en interpersoonlijke verklaringsmodellen van de stoornissen en de toetsing van deze modellen. Daarnaast zal er aandacht worden besteed aan de meest relevante evidence-based behandelingen. Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Psychopathologie en psychiatrische classificatie (3 EC) Bij dit vak staat de DSM-5 centraal. Studenten leren de structuur van dit classificatiesysteem. Aan de hand van casuïstiek zal er geoefend worden met het gebruik van de DSM. Studenten leren welke symptomen bij welke stoornissen horen en oefenen met het herkennen van criteria. Daarnaast komt de geschiedenis en de ontwikkeling van de DSM aan bod. Verder leren de studenten over de voor- en nadelen van DSM-diagnoses en over alternatieve wijzen van diagnostiek. Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Cognitieve functiestoornissen en psychosen (3 EC) Dit vak verschaft studenten de nodige basiskennis over de neurobiologische basis van cognitieve functiestoornissen. Studenten leren over verstoringen in neuropsychologisch functioneren na bijvoorbeeld vasculaire afwijkingen en hersenletsel. Verder wordt er ingegaan op neurodegeneratieve stoornissen, zoals Alzheimer. Als laatste komen symptomatologie en cognitieve functiestoornissen bij schizofrenie en autismespectrumstoornissen aan bod. Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Persoonlijkheidsstoornissen (6 EC) Na het volgen van dit vak hebben studenten een uitgebreide basiskennis over het wetenschappelijk onderzoek naar persoonlijkheidsstoornissen. Er wordt aandacht besteed aan fenomenologie, classificatie, onderscheid met syndromale- en ontwikkelingsstoornissen, pathogenese, veranderbaarheid, psychologische en biologische theorieën over persoonlijkheidsstoornissen en de belangrijkste behandelingen. Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Dwang en verslaving (6 EC) Na het volgen van dit vak hebben studenten basiskennis over verslaving, maar ook van dwangstoornissen en eetstoornissen. Er wordt aandacht besteed aan de belangrijkste leertheoretische, cognitieve en neurobiologische modellen van de etiologie en instandhouding van verslaving. Verder komen beschikbare behandelingen aan bod. Basisprogramma Klinische Psychologie: Psychotherapie 1 (6 EC) Bij dit vak komen de belangrijkste theorieën en toepassingen van de hoofdstromingen binnen de psychotherapie aan bod. Ook geeft de cursus een inleiding in het onderzoek naar psychotherapie en wordt de werkzaamheid van de therapie kritisch bekeken. Belangrijke onderwerpen uit de cursus zijn: hoofdstromingen binnen de psychotherapie, klinische toepassingen van psychotherapie en onderzoek naar de effectiviteit van psychotherapie. Werkgroepen Klinische Psychologie (0 EC) Naast colleges, zijn er in het eerste semester verplichte werkgroepen. In deze werkgroepen wordt dieper ingegaan op de thema’s van de verplichte vakken. Evidence-based werken in de klinische praktijk (6 EC) Bij dit vak staan de statistische methoden die van belang zijn voor het werken in de klinische praktijk centraal. Ook SPSS komt weer aan bod. Klinische gespreksvoering (6 EC) Deze cursus verschaft studenten kennis over klinische gespreksvoering. Het vak bestaat uit een theoretisch en een praktijkgericht deel. Er wordt geoefend met algemene gespreksvaardigheid, geven en ontvangen van feedback, verzamelen van relevante gegevens, formuleren van de hupvraag van de cliënt, intakegesprekken, lastige gesprekssituaties, slechtnieuwsgesprekken en motiverende gesprekstechnieken. Bachelorproject Klinische Psychologie (12 EC) Voor het bachelorproject voeren studenten groepsgewijs een empirisch onderzoek. Over dit onderzoek schrijven ze individueel een verslag in de vorm van een onderzoeksartikel. Het verrichte onderzoek zal mondeling gepresenteerd worden aan medestudenten. Keuzevakken Naast de verplichte vakken, volgen de studenten een keuzevak van 6 EC. Dit kan een vak binnen de Klinische Psychologie zijn, maar dit hoeft niet. Welke keuzevakken zijn er binnen de Klinische Psychologie? Medische psychologie: onderzoek en praktijk (6 EC) In deze cursus staat de relatie tussen psychologie en lichamelijke gezondheid centraal. Het eerste deel van de cursus is praktijkgericht en onderwerpen waar de psycholoog als behandelaar in ziekenhuizen mee geconfronteerd kan worden komen aan bod (denk aan angst voor behandeling, omgaan met pijn, etc.). Het tweede deel van de cursus gaat dieper in op onderzoek binnen de medische psychologie. Onderwerpen zoals de effecten van ziekteprocessen en medicatie op stemming en cognitie, verklaringen comorbiditeit en de relatie tussen stress en gezondheid komen aan bod. Verder zullen er verschillende medische problemen besproken worden, zoals hart- en vaatziekten, kanker, diabetes en auto-immuunziekten. Slaapproblemen en PTSS (6 EC) Er wordt een overzicht gegeven van alle mogelijke slaapproblemen en behandelingen hiervoor. De nadruk ligt op insomie en nachtmerries. Ook komen in dit vak de belangrijkste theorieën over en behandelingen voor PTSS aan bod. ' 'Seksuologie (6 EC) Er wordt een overzicht geboden van alle belangrijke thema’s binnen de seksuologie. Onderwerpen uit de cursus: geschiedenis, methode van onderzoek, anatomie en fysiologie, sekseverschillen, homoseksualiteit, daders en slachtoffers van seksueel geweld, parafilieën, transseksualiteit en de seksuele hulpverleningsrelatie. Psychofarmacologie (6 EC) Deze cursus leert studenten over het werkingsmechanisme en mogelijke bijwerkingen van psychofarmaca bij aandoeningen als schizofrenie, depressie, bipolaire stoornis, angst, pijn ADHD, dementie en verslaving. Het accent van de cursus ligt op farmacodynamiek in de hersenen, maar ook de farmacokinetiek komt aan bod (toediening, metabolisme, halfwaardetijd etc.). Psychoanalyse: De stand van zaken (6 EC) Psychoanalytische persoonlijkheidstheorieën en behandelvormen worden in historisch perspectief gezet. Student verdiept zich in psychoanalytische concepten, theorieën en behandelvormen. De cursus wordt geïllustreerd met personen uit twee speelfilms. ''